Nothing Changed Today and other Ann & Harris oneshots
by Supsi85
Summary: A collection of Ann/Harris stories, some M rated, some not.
1. Nothing Changed Today

_My take on the first Ann/Harris scene in 1x05, which I love for many reasons. One being that they didn't show the ending which leaves room for interpretation._

I think it was hope.

In all these years I've never understood why he couldn't go back but instead let wrath control him year after year. I'd see his face in papers and sometimes I might spot traces of a smile, but it always turned out to be nothing but a wrinkle on the page. As I straightened it out I would see the gloomy expression that was not made softer by the occasional appearance of his mother by his side. The memory of what the two of them put me through, during what should have been the happiest days of my life, gave me shivers even now.

It wasn't like in the early days when he would charm me time and time again. Was it just an act? A ploy to trap me and play with me, like a human experiment of his own and the only way he could be king? After all, he was never one in his own home. Somewhere along the line, in the midst of all his affection, my happiness had begun to frighten him but I've never given up hope that he might have finally learned his lesson.

I've wanted to forgive because I know he didn't have it easy and I know how weak the soul can be. It never took me very much to break, and because he seemed to love me for everything I was, I liked to think we were of the same kind. We both searched for light and acceptance, and when we sat at fancy dinners among many of his business associates, he would tell a story or two of how I had made him smile that day. He was a smart man back then, with a quick wit and a killer charm, all of which made for a fascinating evening that no one wanted to end. They would all nod apprehensively at me but never let their eyes stray for too long and that's when I knew they may have known him better than I did. I had been protected by his undisturbed happiness, a peacetime that didn't last long.

I know I shouldn't have gone to see him today, knew it from the moment I slipped my boots on and allowed my mind to wander. There would only be one thing on his mind and letting it grow like that, it was wrong in every possible way. There would be no positive outcome for anyone involved and yet as I rose from the bed and posed for the mirror knowing it would soon be replaced by his loathsome face staring back at me, I felt nostalgic and almost excited. I dressed slowly, thinking every item carefully and what ideas they might rouse in him.

_You have a contract with J.R. Ewing…_

I mouthed the words to the mirror before putting the shirt on. Maybe it was testing the only asset I still had for my advantage, one I would forever hold over his head. Years ago, when I first unzipped the red velvet dress he had got for me, I had seen the look in his eyes and it's one that's hard to forget.

When I was fully dressed, I felt slightly more powerless and that gut feeling only intensified when I saw him again. It made my neck turn rigid, words barely came out, and it was when I fully realized I had been wrong to come. It was a betrayal, no matter how I tried to put it. I had convinced myself I was doing it for Bobby but in reality I was only doing it to see if all the awful things that still haunted me had been nothing but a trick of my imagination. I wanted to see if the man I had once loved was still there and if all the rest was only a nightmare that had finally passed. But at the first word he spoke I knew he was the same and there was nothing left to do put to say what I had come to say and leave as gracefully as I could, leaving him nothing to play with. I'm ashamed to say I failed on all accounts.

_The next time you come see me, and trust me you will, I'm gonna ask you for a hug. Whatever favor you want, that is the cost._

_You're out of your mind to think I'll ever touch you again. The last time you laid your hands on me, it made me sick and even after all these months that memory still makes my skin crawl. That is what you've left me with, Harris, you pathetic, disgusting little man._

_Well you've just left me with a whole lot more, Annie. I will see you, eventually._

I always knew he would keep that promise, it was too delicious for a man of his nature to let go of, but hearing him say the words, my stomach turned at knowing I had made it happen now. There must have been a way to play his game but I lost it the moment it dawned on me that despite knowing what would happen, I did it all anyway. I knew he wouldn't give up, and so I did, almost immediately.

It just never occurred to me that he would turn me down and this upset me more than I had anticipated. In fact, it was a rejection so cold and devastating, for it to come from such a tormented man, that for a few seconds it made me question if I was worthy of anyone. I shouldn't have let him make me feel that way again but that is what happens when you shoot for the sky. Chances are you'll be shot down harder than you'll ever know.

I was glad I had learned my lines for they were all I had now if I were to stand up before him and keep my head held high. I said them out loud, doubting anything would come out of it but there was a certain type of order I had to leave behind so that he wouldn't try to open my wounds any further, simply for the fun of it.

_After all these years I can still read your mind. _

And there it was. One final blow that undermined all we had been through. There was not a hint of understanding in his eyes, a reflection that would silently affirm me that we once had a daughter and that the grief that followed would bind us for life. No, there was only…laughter?

I tried to stand the pain but it all came flushing back and almost brought me to tears. He had not seen me cry in twenty years and I was not about to start now, not when he had just told me he thought of me just the same. Hope was fading fast but the load on my back kept growing. How was it even possible?

_But the soul? I think that stays pretty constant. Otherwise you wouldn't be here._

The truth had already been written on my face before and there was no need for him to point it out again. All I knew was that I had to get out but he played me like a marionette and pulled me right back in, beating me at my own game like I always knew he would. I couldn't go home empty-handed, not when I had gone that far beyond the line.

I started walking over, knowing that I wouldn't be shot down this time, and he waited like an iron cage with an open door. The melancholy that had been ever present in his eyes gave way to consciousness but it wasn't kind. I took one look at it and my insides stirred with disgust, bringing me to a full stop before I could make it to him. There were screams in my head begging me to quit reaching for what I knew was wrong and therefore my feet were unable to carry me. He remained there, his arms extended and that loud breathing pounding through my skull and straight into my brain. I looked away but he would not leave my vision.

_What's it Annie, you afraid?_

It wasn't fear I felt. He had asked me that once before at a party in our home, I mean their home, after an awful fight with his mother. All I understood was that it was about me, and when she was barely one wall away, he pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door. It was the first I had seen of his temper and later I learned it would never be dominant enough to cause me physical harm. But then again, on that day I didn't say no.

It was twenty years of memories and suppressed anger that I tried to swallow back down as I forced my face up to him. He had tried to break me with one carefully picked line and it terrified me to think what he might be able to do to me if he really tried. When someone holds that much power over you, I guess you have to respect them in some way. I never wanted to, but unlike most of my actions after our marriage, that one wasn't my choice to make.

When I took those last few steps, my eyes refused to leave his. They were magnetic, sucking me in and yet beating me with every last drop of their darkness. Suddenly a weak voice inside my head wanted to ask him how he had been but my body was close enough to be locked in, and so it fell, into the cage.

From the moment he asked for it, I believe we both knew it would be his punishment and not mine. My plan had been to let him get as close as possible, waiting for that inevitable, inappropriate move that he was bound to make, and then pull away when it would hurt the most. But he wasn't the man I knew anymore, nor was he someone who had moved on. I could sense a soul that had been trapped in a time of bitterness for too long and he controlled himself well, disappointingly so. It made me want to try harder because I knew there was a breaking point in him. But to get to it I would have had to sin in a way I couldn't even imagine and so I let him slide his hands down my back, so slowly they were barely moving, and my throat clenched from all the swallowing I was trying to stifle. He was so still, it was hard to believe he had once kissed me carelessly in the summer wind, letting the whole world see that he had fallen hard, just like the rest of them. I told myself I needed that person back, but not for me, for him. And yet, the way his hands felt up every inch of my back, made me feel like I was being painted into a nude portrait in his mind and as much as it pains me to admit it, it made me feel much better than it should have.

When he reached my waist, I could finally feel it in his fingers. They reached under the jacket with too much ease and for the life of me I couldn't figure what would happen if I told him to stop. So I didn't. His palms were hot on my shirt, burning the skin underneath as if the fabric wasn't even there, and I knew he was testing me. It was those little circles he drew down there, so unlike him and it made me all the more uncomfortable. His beard brushed my neck and I prepared for the moment his lips would touch me so I could break free. It was verging on that sin I had tried to avoid but it just wasn't close enough.

It was only when I realized his body was fully pressed into mine that I knew the line had already been crossed. I pulled away, angry at us both, and he grinned like the nasty-minded prick that he is. I think he enjoyed that moment most of all and I wanted to slap him. No, punch him. He makes me so mad because the way he is, it makes no sense, and that is why this book is impossible to close.


	2. Misbehaving Guests

_A/N: An AU set five years from the season 2 finale. This chapter is M rated._

"Look what the cat dragged in. You've finally returned to your former glory." Ann announced as Harris made his quiet entrance to the house party Ann was attending for a local architect who had a keen eye for her. It was only to pass the time as life could get rather uneventful even to the ex-wives of Dallas oil dynasty.

"How big of you to say so, Annie. I trust you have upped the scales yet again? None of your usual downward spirals after the divorce?" Despite his remarks, his smile was almost friendly.

"Well if you must know." Ann glanced down and then rose to the perfect posture, just to see his reaction. His eyes had not cared much for self-control and they were already lingering. "Bobby has been very kind." She smiled smugly, forcing him lift his gaze up.

"I'm sure he has. He always was so…pleasant."

"Unlike you, I remember." She tapped the glass on her lips, leaving lipstick prints all over it and Harris tried to ignore her supposedly subtle moves. "What is it about you that just won't connect with people?" She asked.

Harris grinned in thought. "I can connect if I want to. Most people just happen to rub me the wrong way."

"Mmm." She mimicked his expression. "And what is the correct way to rub Harris Ryland?"

He raised his eyebrows trying to keep his calm and then decided to make the most of the situation with an awkward silence. The guests' voices faded in the background as they both put on their best poker-faces. Ann held herself well, if it hadn't been for the rose color on her cheeks that gave her away. It was all the affirmation he needed.

"Annie…is that frustration I'm sensing?"

She blinked while the redness just kept on flaring.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Why would you abstain when you don't have to? That's not fair to anyone." He slipped one finger inside her dress through the open back. There was a scent to her that he recognized and he inhaled it shamelessly.

"Harris…" She whispered, and he tightened his grip.

"Annie…"

"Learn to behave." She kicked his leg, but he didn't lose his hold.

"That's what I like. It feels…sensational." He pulled her even closer and flashed a wicked smile at the judgmental eyes.

"You know, for a man of such strong negativity you are quite the optimist. What, you think you can throw a line or two at me and that's it?"

"I don't recall ever needing lines before." He took the glass from her weak grip and placed it on the table.

"Well you can't always count on my mental instability. Times have a tendency to change."

Harris considered her for a moment and used the opportunity to touch her freely since she didn't seem to protest. The silky material hang on her hips so smoothly, he could easily picture everything that hid underneath it.

"How about this? Judith called this morning." He encircled her waist and she started looking for an escape route.

"I'm not exactly turned on, if that's what you're trying."

"She said some nasty things about you." His hands fell dangerously low and some of the guests looked at them curiously as they passed by. Ann chose to remain still for now.

"Again, can't say this is working, Harris."

They were both staring into each other's eyes and Harris's voice lowered. "She said that every time we slept together, she died a little inside."

Ann nodded, feeling a little hot. "Definitely getting better now."

Harris leaned in closer to her lips. "She said…she wished I was dead. And you know what I did?" Their lips brushed together and Ann closed her eyes. "What?" She asked.

"I hang up on her and then I thought of you…for a while." His hands slid down her midsection, feeling every curve and tugging at the dress. "But back when we were together, she used to say the same and you know what I did after each time?"

"What?" She gasped, her mouth remaining partly open.

"I fucked you senseless."

….

"That door won't lock, will it?" Ann asked nervously as she eyed the guest bedroom they had entered. The spring green drapes were closed and the reflection showed in her eyes, deepening their shade. Harris loosened his tie and turned off the lights. It was all he could take for now, her body and voice, as well as the intoxicating smell he sensed when he was standing right behind her and breathing on her skin. He swung her around but slowed down just before she hit the door. Her back thudded against it softly and he sank his face in the curve of her neck, biting it a little.

"How's that?"

"I don't know Harris. It's not safe, is it?" She stated as if someone had just put the words in her mouth.

"Who's gonna come, Annie? No one. They're all downstairs." He moved his hand to her throat and sucked on her neck harder. Her legs drifted apart, evoking a grunt of approval from him. The smacking sounds faded out everything else for a moment but when he pressed her head sideways against the raised panel on the door, she swore she heard footsteps on the other side and froze. Harris could sense her sudden stiffness and stopped to listen but brushed his thumb over her nipples all the same. The knob veered slightly and the faint scratching sound almost made Ann's eyes bleed. She then realized it was Harris's hold on her. He was pinching her hard and she couldn't tell if it was on purpose. Unable to speak, she then took a steady hold of his crotch and shot him a look of warning. It was met with a mischievous gleam that turned into an almost electric current absorbing them both.

There were no more sounds on the outside and neither one cared to check as something else took them over completely. His hands rolled down her sides and lifted the hem up, welcoming a cool breeze into her heat. When he started rubbing her, the mixture of different sensations warmed her up fast. She threw her hands behind his neck and kissed him wildly, taking in the thick relentless tongue that lost all self-restraint when allowed entrance. Soon they were both out of breath and making their way towards the bed as her hands clung to the back of his head, clenching it to the point it hurt. She toppled him down and climbed on top, putting her full focus on his wide leather belt. The buckle clacked like a metallic lock being opened when she started working on it. A thousand ungodly thoughts that had been confined in her mind now rushed in and she decided to start by letting out the worst ones of them all.

"What would you mother have to say about this? Her golden child doing the unspeakable." She pulled the belt off and slapped him on the chest that was to some extent protected by the cotton shirt.

The darkness of the room covered the expression on his face, much to her disappointment, but she could practically feel the blood rush between the two ends of his body. What a beautiful game it was. She heard him moan quietly and decided to go on.

"I wish you could tell her right now…" She released him from his pants and surprised herself by how aroused she was by the situation. There was a pounding in her ears that used to warn her when she was about to do the wrong thing but this time it only riled her on. She moved her panties to the side and sat on him, feeling his fingers tightly grasp her to keep her in place.

"You've gotten kinkier, Annie." He whispered, moving his hands as if he was molding her onto him and groaned each time she moved even a little. "Don't stop."

She grinded her hips hard, biting her lip when he began to pleasure her. The headboard banged against the wall at her abrupt movements and it made her ecstatic.

"Tell her you loved me more." She pulled the top of her dress down and massaged her breasts slowly, enjoying the full concentration he gave her. His breath got caught in his throat for a moment but when he regained it he started rubbing her harder.

"I already did. Years ago." He murmured with a raspy voice that made her weak and her lips trembled as she gazed down at him. From the way his nails scraped her skin, she knew it was true and her breathing became hitched. Her body started working faster, begging for more.

"What did she say?" She gasped after a while, her eyes closed. Every word he spoke now burned like a torch in one spot, deep inside. It was about to get released.

"Nothing. It was on her face." His nails dug into her skin.

Ann fell forward and took hold of the board, all the while bringing him deeper inside her. His hands clasped hard at her breasts that were now well in his reach and she cried out as the orgasm shook her body up and down. He let go of his composed act and thrust his lower body upwards to make the most of her response.

"No, wait!" She cried again, pushing him down and he slammed his hands on the bed in frustration.

"Annie, you're killing me."

"Good."

She was trying to calm her breathing when the door slammed open with such heavy force, she almost expected to see another Harris standing there. As she turned her head she saw Judith towering in the doorway, sipping a martini while watching the two of them expressionless. She scratched the floor with her heel, as if preparing to launch. Ann raised her eyebrows and couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her lips. It was one of those situations she knew she shouldn't laugh and therefore it was impossible to stop doing so. Her snigger was the only sound in the room. She looked at both of them in turn, expecting someone to say something.

"Jesus Christ…" Harris mumbled. "Mother, would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Judith started walking closer which made Ann panic because of the uncomfortable position she was in. To her relief she stopped in the middle of the room. "I waited until you were finished, didn't I?"

Ann half expected Harris to contradict this but he simply covered his face with his hands. "Mother…"

He couldn't finish what he was about to say when Judith flung the martini glass to the wall next to them. The shards only narrowly missed the bed and Ann flinched, swinging her head around again only to see the terrifying calm on Judith's face. In the grim silence they could all hear as the last few pieces of glass clinked to the floor.

"Ann, when you're done violating my son, come here. I want to have a word with you."

"Understood." She replied, not moving an inch, and stared into the invisible ice cube Judith stood in. It took a few more seconds of awkward tension, and the devastating silence from Harris, before Judith backed out. She even closed the door quietly. Ann watched the scene unfold in smug satisfaction and then turned her attention back to Harris.

"Can't believe you're still hard." She winked, sliding her hands over his abs with appreciation. "I think you deserve a special reward for that."

"Years of training, Annie…" He gasped loudly when she rose off him and licked her lips. There was a faint tapping sound outside the door but neither one cared much. Ann placed her hand boldly on him and Harris, head swirling, got up on his elbows to get a better view. He didn't know when it was going to happen but he was certain he would explode in her hands. Near the end her lips closed around him and it took all his willpower not to scream her name. He collapsed on the bed, his damp shirt suffocating him and she jumped up.

"That was just lovely, Harris. Thank you, but I must go now. Your mother is waiting and I'm sure what she is about to tell me has to be very important."

"You're going like that?" He asked in surprise but unsure if it was the ruffled dress, tangled hair or her slightly smudged lipstick that he was referring to the most. She pulled the top of her dressed up but then messed her hair up a little more. "I think this will be just perfect." She grinned at him as she walked out and Harris only hastily managed to zip up his pants before she opened the door. Judith's silhouette jittered in the crack, desperately trying to take a peek before Ann closed it.

Ann and Judith eyed each other like two cats, ready to scratch the other one's eyes out. The unwanted guest also appeared to be trying to control her gag reflex. Not a word was spoken until she lunged at Ann who stopped the attack by slamming her palm over the woman's face. Her fingers were temptingly close to the brittle eye sockets and she imagined only cobwebs would be found in them should she dig deeper.

"Judith, you poor thing, all that controlling will only drive Harris further away. You should know better by now." Ann removed her hand, knowing how brief Judith's bursts were. "You've lost, so back off with dignity while you still can."

Judith shook with rage, even her teeth seemed to twinkle because of the tremor her body was under. "You little witch. What do you know about dignity?" She kept her tone as quiet as possible but Ann's unwavering grin only agitated her more. "Haven't you suffered enough humiliation for a lifetime?" With each word her voice grew louder and more tyrannous and Ann started laughing.

"I'm done being humiliated. These days I do what I want and I doubt there's any shame in that." She tossed her hair and looked down at Judith, the way Harris used to do with her in the past.

"To think I used to say you were a gold digger. You're nothing but an overpaid whore."

"You should think about those names you give me, Judith, because they are all things your son loves over you."

"You don't even want him!" She yelled with a grave, yet shaky voice that must have been heard downstairs. Just as she raised her hand, Harris burst through the door and grabbed hold of her wrist. Ann almost expected her to turn into ashes. "That's enough, mother. Go get some fresh air." He then gave her an encouraging pat on the back to send her off. Judith glanced at the two of them with a broken expression that strangely reminded Ann of herself. She looked away but smiled at how the tables had turned. If she still managed to bring Judith this much pain, she didn't mind at all giving it another go.

_A/N part 2: This was a suggestion sent my way__: a oneshot about Ann and Harris getting together and Judith walking in on them. The Ann/Harris/Judith creepiness however is all influenced by the genius stuff in Wicked Pen's fic "Sue Ellen Ewing for Governor: All Bite, No Bark". Hope this was fun for you all and not too weird:D At least I wasn't completely serious while writing this:D_


End file.
